sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Punch the mongoose
'Thunder Punch the mongoose' Thunder Punch the mongoose Species: Vexian / Hybrid Age: 14 Type: power & speed Home: Mystic Jungle Weapon: Gothlet Gloves Occupation: Free Romer and Hero 'Family' Father: Manic the hedgehog (son of Sonic and Sally in Archie comics) Mother: Melody Prower ( daughter of Tails and Mina mongoose in Arch comics) Step Parents: Coal and Inferna Step Brothers: Fire Arm and Volco the hedgehogs 'Appearance' Thunder Punch has yellow fur with a red scarf from his biological mother ( its the same scarf shown when Tails goes Turbo Tails) . He has special gloves that let him control his elemental ability. His red shose like his fathers he can resist many elements he walks on. They contain a thunder bolt sighn in the side of them. He has 3 spikes and blue hair. On each spike a blue stripe runs on it. He has a fox like tail from his mother's side and quils from his father's side. He has red rings around his hand given to him by the Fire Hedgehog Tribe so he can cast out alittle bit of fire magic.' ' 'Personality ect...' Nick name: TP Famous sayings: "lets get to it!" and "IM NOT SONIC!" Species: He is a mixture of species but takes his grandmother's species name which is a mongoose. Personality: Very coky and determind, lazy at times and layback 'History' Thunder punch is a mistake in time. Before Sonic used the Tachyon Chamber to change history, in the future of that time line Manic was King and Married Melody Prower. When Melody gave birth to Thunder Punch they were over whelmed that day yet they will never remember it. During that time the kingdom was in turmoil due to the assassination on the whole royal family, Manik was the only survivor, and chaos was throughout the land! That same day when thunder punch was born a prophet told them that he went back in time to tell King Sonic to use the Tachyon Chamber to change history and to save the future. They knew that their life as a family would disappear due to the change in the timeline. So the put Thunder Punch in a space time capsule to send him through space and time so he would live on and so he could exist in the world. He was sent back through time and was sent to an alternate dimension. The time capsule was age proof so he stayed a newborn the whole trip. There he crash landed and was found by a scientist called Dr. Ecomori. He spent years trying to open the capsule and copy Thunder punch's DNA. On the last try he used a DNA electron laser using that dimensions mystic jewels called Monster Gems. His plan failed and caused his DNA to fuse with a snake making him Thunder Punch’s natural enemy. The ray also sent Mobians DNA across that world thus turning all the animals on that planet to Mobians. The lab where the accident happened was frozen for another 10,000 years until the fire hedgehog tribe awoken the lab thus freeing the doctor and finally freeing the capsule in which Thunder punch was cared in. Most of his childhood he was raised by a fire hedgehog family. '' '''Abilities He can controle lightning and is very fast due to his family history. However due to him being adopted by fire hedgehog he has great strenght thus gives the hint punch in his name. 'Skills' He may be fast but can only hit his famous speed of light in Nine tails mode, so in his normal form he is a fighting tyep who excells in had in had combat and even though he has longe long range attacks they are very weak and are mostly used for distractions. His signaature move is...well his name, a charged up fist full of neutrons and electrons ready to burst ( Its called thunder punch). 'Monster Gem User' Thunder Punch is a monster gem user. He can summon the monster within the gems and make them obey his command. He mostly uses the yellow thunder monster gem. It was the exact same gem that Dr. Eco used to experiment it on thunder punch. Thunder Punch's own lightning abilities originated from this yellow gem. Thunder Punch can control Zemoro (the Thunder Centipede) the best. Zemoro is the monster from the yellow monster gem Weaknesses He gets realy sick from magnets and magnetic fields. He can easily get traped in an electrical current if in his lightning dash. Thunder Punch is very full of himself and thus charging in without knowing the consequences. Thunder Punch is bad at fighting any tribe with a elemental metal user due to them being very strong and cancelling any of his lightning moves. 'Friends/Allies' Mimi the Hedgehog Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Sonic from the past Tails from the past Malik lucas the human (me) Blue Jay the Blue Bird Amy rose (other Dimension) Cream the rabbit (other Dimension) Knuckles the edcidna (other Dimension) Blaze the cat Silver The Hedgehog (other Dimension) Darkstorm the porcupine DarkAce the mongoose Sara the Seedrian 'Foes/Villans' Dr.Eco Dr.Eggman/past Kilam sacul the human Freddy the hedgehog Rachel the Racoon Shadow the hedgehog/past Apocalypse the Dark Halo the light '''''Relationships *Thunder Punch and Blue Jay are very close friends. Thunder Punch saved him when he got lost in the forest. The two made a pact to stop Dr. Eco's plans and would alwasys have eachother's back. Thunder punch always seems to accidentally destroy Blue Jay's inventions and never takes in what Blue Jay tells him. Their relationship is like Sonic's and Tails' in alot of ways and shows that their friendship will last a very long time. *Thumder Punch has a sister namesd Grace. Grace is a female clone of Thunder Punch. They are the best of friend because even though Dr. Eco made her for evil she still had T.P's mind set of right from wrong. Thunder Punch is very protective of his twin clone sister and can and will go great leangths to keep her safe. * Thunder Punch and his older step brother Fire Arm have a very complicated relationship. When Thunder Punch and Fire Arm were young they were great rivals and always tried to out-best each other. When they hit their teenage years things started to drift. The Fire Hedgehog tribe elects a new guardian of their master monster gem. They chose Thunder Punch but he refused and decided to leave the tribe. Fire Arm who always wanted the task was forever mad at Thunder Punch. He was angry that Thunder Punch didn’t except the task at hand and to make madders worse he left the Fire Hedgehog tribe! This event is why Thunder Punch and Fire Arm don’t get along. Only Blue Jay , Thunder Punch’s and Fire Arm’s child hood friend, can keep them together during their missions together. 'Fun Facts' *Thunder Punch started my sonic fan character world and ideas during my 6th grade years *He was originaly blue with yellow highlights (but who hasn't done that before) * Thunder Punch's name was originally Sparks but I decided to change that in 7th grade due to how “original” that name was * Thunder Punch's sidekick was an old idea of a character of mine. His name was Marven, he was a long lost brother of tails with 3 tails. * Thunder Punch recently was added to my comic book series called ''Vision, ''which is a still working progress and my show up here * Thunder Punch was once orange but that didn't work in my head Scan 2.jpg|Thunder Punch being board qwer.png|Furry Doll Maker version of Thunder Punch Thunder Punch 2.png|Thunder Punch with a yellow monster gem Thunder punch request.png|Thunder Punch (requested from SonicKnukelsFan92) SAM 0108.jpg|Thunder Punch (fandrawn by Staticcat) Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Power type characters Category:Speed type characters Category:Monster Gem user Category:Lightning powers Category:Good Category:Mongoose Category:Vexian Category:Adopted Category:Orphan Category:Teenager